Merlin's Limp
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: Merlin is walking with a limp and asks for the night off, Arthur does not like it one bit. Good!Morgana. Magic is allowed and Arthur knows about Merlin's, Mordred's and Morgana's magic.


**Title: Merlin's Limp**

 **Author: Allyaneedislove**

 **Pairings: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Mordred, mentioned Morgana/Mordred, mentioned Gwaine/Percival.**

 **Warnings: Magic is known, kind of AU because Morgana is good and so is Mordred.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Found this on a tumblr gif set by mamalaz. I own no credit for the prompt. Merlin is walking with a limp and asks for the night off, Arthur does not like it one bit. Good!Morgana. Magic is allowed and Arthur knows about Merlin's, Mordred's and Morgana's magic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters sadly**

Arthur is in his bed chambers having supper with Gwen. Merlin is flitting around the table pouring wine into the goblets that rest in front of Arthur and Gwen. It is a peaceful atmosphere, until that is, Arthur notices Merlin walking with a limp. Arthur's blood starts to boil. He is well aware that Merlin has not received any injuries today. Then the bloody fool has the audacity to ask for the night off.

"Sire, please? I have finished all my chores for the day. And night. I believe you are more than capable of putting yourself to bed," Merlin pleads.

"Oh, so you can go and visit that 'girl' again?" Arthur snaps. A deep blush graces Merlin's face.

"What," Merlin gulps.

"Why don't you tell us about her?" Arthur takes a sip of wine. "And why you're walking with a limp?" Merlin looks down at the floor. 'Got him' Arthur thinks. He can't believe he is jealous. However at the moment, all he can think about is publically beheading the man who took Merlin up the arse in the middle of the town square. Of course, he will do nothing of the sort. He has a reputation to uphold as king of Camelot after all.

Gwen looks between Arthur and Merlin. Gwen is well aware of Arthur's feelings for Merlin. She has known that before she married him. She knew the kingdom needed a queen and she knew that Merlin could never fit that description. She loved Arthur, she did. But she knew she could never compete with Merlin. Gwen wouldn't dare to mention this to Arthur of course. She would kill his pride if she were to do that. Gwen just wishes that they could be together. Be happy. An idea forms into her head. She must find Morgana at once.

"Sire if you will excuse me. I have a matter to attend to with Morgana." Gwen announced. She quickly and gracefully stood from her chair and left the chambers to find Morgana, not giving Arthur a choice on the matter. Arthur and Merlin stare at each other for a minute before Merlin bolts from the room and runs to his bedroom where he promptly slams the door on Gaius. Poor man doesn't know what to do.

Gwen knocks twice on Morgana's door before entering. Morgana is doing her nightly routine of brushing her hair before bed. She looks up when she sees Gwen enter her chambers.

"What is the matter Gwen? Have you had a fight with Arthur? What brings you here at this late hour?" Morgana asks curiously.

"I am alright, my lady. However, I have come to inquire on what your opinion of Arthur and Merlin's… relationship is." Gwen asks timidly.

"Please call me Morgana, Gwen. After all you are married to my brother. Ah, so you have noticed? I always wondered if you did." Morgana replies to the bewilderment of Gwen.

"Yes. I have known for a long time. I did not want to mention it as it would hurt Arthur's reputation and could cause the kingdom to become vulnerable. But I believe that it would be best if we formed a plan to get them together. That is why I am here. I require your help if I am to succeed." Gwen looks down at Morgana with her best puppy eyes.

"Say no more Gwen. We shall personally see to it that Merlin and Arthur get together. However, this will prove to be a difficult situation. We are not going to be able to do anything about it tonight. Rest up. We will start in the morning." Gwen bids Morgana farewell and heads back to her chambers to sleep.

 **Next morning**

Morgana and Gwen meet in the dining hall. Arthur is holding court in the throne room. Merlin is there of course. Arthur should just give him his own seat at the table. Gwen and Morgana are utterly alone in the dining hall. Perfect place to scheme.

"Now tell me everything that happened last night that had you rushing to my chambers at such a late hour." Morgana urges.

"Well, it was a normal night, well as normal as it gets. Merlin was pouring wine and Arthur was eating. Then Arthur noticed Merlin had a limp. Merlin asked to leave early. Arthur got upset and questioned what girl Merlin was meeting and about the limp. We all know Merlin was not with a woman. I am willing to bet that he is in love with Arthur."

"Oh well Gwen, honey, we know that those two are in love. We just need to do something that will get them together." Morgana tells Gwen.

"Well perhaps we should lock them in a small room together. Maybe then they will admit their feelings for each other." Gwen suggests.

"No that won't work. Merlin will just use magic to get out and my magic isn't strong enough to contain him. We need to make Arthur jealous that he wants to claim Merlin for his own. Perhaps we should find someone that would be willing to kiss Merlin in public, well in front of Arthur at least. I think I know just the person." Morgana smirks. Gwen calls it the smirk of doom. It only means trouble or Morgana is scheming.

"I am afraid to ask who you have in mind. But please tell me." Gwen begs.

"Sir Gwaine of course. He's willing to kiss anyone. Especially if he knows it is at Arthur's expense. We should meet with him right away." Gwen nods her head in approval.

"Shall we find Sir Gwaine then, my lady?" Gwen smirks at the nickname. While she formally does not need to call Morgana lady anymore, it is a habit now and almost like a term of endearment. Morgana is the sister that Gwen has always wanted. She doesn't know what she would do without Morgana.

Morgana and Gwen leave the dining hall in search of Sir Gwaine. Court is over and if they are correct then he should be on the training field with the other knights for their daily training. As they arrive they see Gwaine practicing with Leon while Merlin and Arthur are bickering about something. The girls cannot make out what they are fighting about.

Morgana calls out to Gwaine. "Sir Gwaine, can we exchange words for a moment please?"

"Of course milady" Gwaine calls back. Gwaine quickly approaches the two women. "How can I be of assistance?" He asks.

"Well, Gwen and I are planning to get Merlin and Arthur together. We require your help as we cannot do this ourselves because it would be too suspicious. Although Arthur has always believed that I have harbored feelings for Merlin. I did. A long time ago. Those feelings have faded over the years." Morgana explains.

"Morgana, you are rambling. What she means Gwaine is that we need your help. We were thinking that perhaps you could kiss Merlin to make Arthur jealous that he will claim Merlin as his own so that no one could touch him." Gwen finishes.

"May I ask what brought all this on?" Gwaine questions.

"Well you see, Merlin was walking with a limp yesterday and asked for the night off and Arthur got jealous because he knew that Merlin had been with a man." Gwen quickly explains.

"Oh. You don't know then?" Gwaine asks.

"Know what?" Gwen and Morgana ask at the same time.

"Merlin has been sleeping with Mordred for the past couple of months. I don't believe it is anything serious just something to satisfy needs and pass the time. I found out accidently a month ago when I saw Merlin leaving Mordred's chambers looking like he had a romp in the sack. Was not hard to put the pieces together. So I do not think I am your man for this job. I think Mordred would be better suited."

"MORDRED!" Both girls yell. The knight in question turns to look at the three of them. He glares at Morgana. He knows better, knows her scheming face. He sends her a telepathic message.

" _What are you planning Morgana?"_ Mordred's voice rings in her head.

" _Nothing my sweet Mordred. However I do need your help. Gwaine said you have been sleeping with Merlin for the past couple of months."_

Mordred's eyes grow impossibly wide. He starts to blush deeply. Then he frowns. Mordred walks towards Morgana, Gwen, and Gwaine.

"What do you want Morgana?"

"Are you in love with Merlin, Mordred? Or is it just sex?" Morgana asks the young druid knight.

"I am not sure. I do not believe I love him. But he is fun and I enjoy being with him. However I know I am not who his heart truly desires."

"You're right. We suspect he loves Arthur. He shows all the signs that he does. We do not know for certain. Arthur was jealous last night when Merlin was walking with a limp, a limp I assume you put there Mordred," Mordred smirks at that. "We want to make Arthur jealous again so maybe he will claim Merlin as his own." Mordred's smirk vanishes at that.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to kiss Merlin in front of Arthur. Make him jealous."

"But Morgana. You don't understand what I will be sacrificing. I may not love Merlin but I do have feelings for him. And I know he does not love me but he does share the same feelings. What we have is good."

"But wouldn't you want to see him lose his chance at love do you?" Morgana presses. Mordred sighs.

"I suppose not," Mordred looks dejected. Perhaps his feelings ran deeper than he was letting on. But no matter, Gwen's and Morgana's goal was to get Arthur and Merlin together.

"Look mate, you don't have to go through with this. I understand your feelings you have towards Merlin…." Gwaine starts.

"No you don't Gwaine. You could never understand. Merlin is everything I have ever looked up to since I was mere boy. Now that I have him, I don't want to let him go." Mordred interrupts. "But I will do it because of my feelings towards him. I want nothing more than for him to be happy. I am not doing this for any of you." And with that Mordred marches over to where Merlin and Arthur are.

Mordred pulls Merlin by the face into a deep kiss. Merlin's hands automatically wrap themselves around Mordred's waist. Unnoticeable tears fall down Mordred's face as he knows this will most likely be their last kiss. He puts as much passion as physically possible into this kiss. When the need for air becomes too much, Mordred pulls away. He gives Merlin one last chaste kiss, then walks towards the castle, on his way to lock himself in his room.

Merlin turns to watch Mordred's retreating form. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Morgana and Gwen smirking. Merlin turns to see what they are smirking at. His eyes lead him to Arthur. Arthur's face is beat red and an angry scowl has set on his face.

"MERLIN! JUST WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Arthur screams, outraged. This angers Merlin deeply. He is allowed to be with whomever he chooses.

"What I do is of no concern to you Arthur. I can bloody well be with who I want. I do not require your permission. And last time I checked I was in a somewhat relationship with Mordred." Merlin huffs. He knows Morgana and Gwen are the cause of this. He just does not know why they would do this. Merlin saw Mordred conversing with the two women earlier. He just hopes Mordred isn't hurt.

"It bloody well is my business Merlin!" Arthur retorts.

"Why? Why do you even care Arthur?" Merlin gets into Arthur's face. His warm breath spreading heat across Arthur's face. Something flipped in Arthur's outraged mind. He grabs Merlin by that bloody scarf that he hates so much and pulls Merlin into a kiss. The passion of this kiss rivals the passion of the one Merlin shared with Mordred moments ago. When Merlin's mind catches up to his current predicament, he pushes Arthur away.

"Don't you get it Merlin? I love you, you idiot. I have always wanted to be with you but I have put the kingdom before myself. I love Gwen but I cannot love her as much as I love you. It's always been you Merlin. You are who I think of day and night. I cannot go a second without thinking about you. You haunt my dreams Merlin." Arthur fists his right hand in Merlin's hair and rests his forehead against Merlin's.

"I love you too, you prat. But I must talk with Mordred first. We do have feelings for each other and I think it would be best to discuss this." Merlin whispers.

"Fine. But don't let him take you up the arse again. That is my job now." Arthur smirks at Merlin. Merlin lets out a breathy laugh.

Merlin walks up towards the castle, going to Mordred's bedroom. After taking the familiar path to Mordred's chambers, he is finally there. Merlin knocks four times on the old, wooden door. He hears Mordred groan on the other side of the door. Merlin tries the door but discovers it is locked. He quickly mutters a spell to unlock the door. In seconds he is Mordred's chambers. Mordred is sitting on his bed facing the windows that overlook the kingdom.

"Mordred, I have come to talk with you." Merlin walks around the bed and sits next to the druid knight. He lays a gentle hand on his shoulder for comfort. Mordred still has tears flowing down his face and his posture is rigid.

"There is nothing left to be said Merlin. I love you. But you love Arthur. We could never be together. It would never work. So please leave." Mordred pushes Merlin's hand off his shoulder and turns away from him. Merlin sighs, looks at Mordred one last time, and leaves his chambers.

Merlin ends up becoming Arthur's consort. Arthur produces a child with Gwen, a strong happy boy named Edwin, all for the sake of having an heir for the kingdom. Merlin and Arthur lived happily together for the rest of their lives. Mordred moved on with his life and fell in love with Morgana. They married and shortly after had a child of their own, a little girl named Aithusa, after Morgana's beloved dragon. It was shortly revealed after the birth of Aithusa that Gwaine and Percival were deeply in love. They found an orphan boy, named Elijah and kept him as their son. All in all, the people of Camelot lived happily for the rest of their days.


End file.
